


Jane, Interrupter

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [2]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Jane has fun in her own way, Poly Angels, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: "Love is not about sex, going on fancy dates, or showing off. It's about being with the people who make you happy in ways no one else can." -- Unknown***Jane might have a low sex drive, but her girlfriends don't.It would be nice not to come home to Elena being eaten out on the table (where they eat!) or shower sex when Sabina comes home and Jane wants a hot shower before she leaves on a mission (but her girlfriends have used up all the hot water!).
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano, Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Series: Angelic Poly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 37
Kudos: 449





	1. Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line "I have fun in my own way" when Sabina asks about what Jane's going to do after the mission.
> 
> I'm ace and writing this was actually fun and I can relate to this Jane.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic and this version of Jane.

Jane’s in the living room when Sabina comes home from her mission. She’s in the middle of reading Bosley’s newest report for her next mission. Elena’s snuggled next to her, fresh from the shower and smelling like strawberries, curled up with her own tablet. She tapping away, mumbling to herself about codes and things Jane doesn’t understand because she majored in poli-sci and criminal justice before joining MI6. Sure, she can hack using Townsend tech, but Elena can do it with just a few flicks of her finger.

“Did Boz say anything about hacking the network for the mission? Because these guys are shit at this. A baby could hack it.”

Jane scoffs and buries her nose in her book. Eventually, the tapping of Elena’s fingers on the screen slows to a stop and the brunette buries herself closer to Jane and shuts her eyes. Her warm breath washes over Jane’s arm. She hums and continues to read, one hand resting on Elena’s hip.

Just as Elena slumps over into her, heavy against her side, the door to the safehouse slams open and Sabina saunters in. Elena jumps at the sound, rubbing her eyes, before she realizes who exactly it is.

“Bina!” Elena shouts as she shoots off the couch, tripping over herself to reach the shorter woman. Sabina’s covered in grime and ash and, when she shakes her short hair, dust and soot falls out. Elena doesn’t seem to notice as she almost bowls over the shorter woman. Sabina laughs, a full belly laugh that she does when Elena’s being a goofball and Jane can't help but smile at them. “You’re back and…” she wrinkles her nose when she finally sees the state the other woman is in, what she’s now covered in, “and you’re filthy.”

Sabina wiggles her eyebrows and Jane knows exactly what she’s going to say before she says it. “Well, I dislocated my shoulder so I can’t get those hard to reach places.” She smirks and pulls Elena into a deep and raunchy kiss, leaving the brunette dazed and blinking, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. “Wanna wash my back?” she asks Elena but doesn’t give her time to answer. Sabina chuckles and ruffles her hair as she goes over to give Jane a kiss as well. Jane loves how soft Sabina feels, the way she almost melts into Jane when she uses just a hint of tongue.

There’s a whine from behind them. Jane pulls away to find Elena staring at them, pupils blown as her eyes move from Jane to Sabina. Jane picks up her book and uses her long leg to kick Sabina’s ass and push her towards the other brunette.

“You’d better take that shower before taking her to bed,” Jane says in her special deadpan way. “I just changed to sheets and it’s your turn to do laundry.”

Sabina gives Jane a very sarcastic two-finger salute before she grabs Elena’s hand and drags her into the bedroom. Jane shakes her head, turns back to her book and chuckles when she hears the water turn on. There's a squeal from Elena and a shout from Sabina when the shower turns on. The water doesn't start out hot but Elena never learns.

Jane reads for another half an hour, ignoring the loud sounds coming from the bathroom. However, it’s Elena’s turn to make dinner and she needs to change and pack before jetting off to New Mexico for another mission. She'd also like to take a _hot_ shower because she doesn’t know how long it’ll be before she gets a chance.

She scoffs and heads towards the bedroom, hearing the sounds getting louder and louder. It sounds like Sabina and she’s proven correct as she pushes the half-open door to the bathroom. Elena’s biting at the shorter woman’s neck, dark bruises trailing down between her breasts and ending at her hip. Sabina’s leaning against Elena, panting against her neck, facing towards Jane with her eyes closed. Jane can’t see it but, with the way Elena’s hand is moving, she can tell exactly what she’s doing.

“Oh,” Sabina rasps as her eyes flutter open and she notices Jane standing there. Jane rolls her eyes at her girlfriend and Elena freezes, turns her head to look sheepishly at her. Jane crosses her arms but says nothing. “Hey, Jane.” Sabina whines as Elena’s bicep flexes. “You wanna… uh, fuck… wanna join… Jesus, Elena… join us?” Her short-cropped, butch hair is plastered to her forehead in all different directions. She looks thoroughly wrecked; Jane knows Sabina's secretly proud of herself for teaching Elena all the skills to please women and she's reaping all the benefits.

“No,” Jane shakes her head, “what I’d like is for my girlfriends to save me some hot water.” She leans against the counter and keeps her arms crossed. She’s in a grey tank top and sweatpants, something relaxed before her mission. “Elena, you still have to make dinner. It’s your turn, remember?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Elena says, completely distracted as Sabina’s nails dig into her ass. “I think there're some leftovers from last night in there.”

“I’m not eating leftovers the night before a mission,” Jane argues. “You told me about this huge meal you planned.”

“Well, uh, Sabina came home and I got distracted?” It comes out as a question and the woman in question whines and urges Elena to move faster.

Jane rolls her eyes as Elena’s bicep moves a few more times and then Sabina bites her neck, digs her nails and her teeth into her skin, before she throws her head back and moans, body shaking with her orgasm. Elena pulls her fingers away and sticks them in her mouth, staring at Jane through the fogged up glass door.

“Well, finish up,” Jane says as she raps her knuckles against the glass door. “If you're not out in ten, I’m going to flush the toilet on you.”

Elena shakes her head, eyes wide, and grabs the soap. Jane’s threatened, and then carried out that threat, more than once when either of her girls have been in the shower too long. Their toilet flush turns hot water in their shower ice cold and it’s fun to fuck with them when they’re being annoying.

Sabina throws her the middle finger, but she’s smiling, her eyes full of laughter. Now that Jane looks closer and, under all the bruises Elena’s left, that Sabina has cuts and black-and-blue with from her mission, a big one across her ribs. While Elena washes Sabina’s hair and then her back, Jane gathers the bandages and Neosporin for when her girlfriends are done.

“Thanks, babe,” Sabina gives her a salute, but it tapers off into a moan as Elena runs her hand through her hair. It's a different kind of moan, a soft pleased moan instead of a sex-fueled one. Soot and grime run down her naked body from her mission and the bathroom begins to smell like her Flannel body wash. It’s comforting to Jane after so long. She sits down on the toilet lid as Sabina and Elena finish up, hands them each a fluffy towel as they step out. Elena kisses Jane and she can taste a hint of Sabina on her lips.

Jane stands up and makes a still nude Sabina sit in her place. She grabs the bandages and hands the Neosporin to Elena and the two of them get to work tending to their girlfriend wounds.

“Not as bad as usual,” Elena comments.

“That’s because you weren’t there,” Sabina retorts as she chuck's Elena’s chin, her smile soft and affectionate. “I always worry when you tag along.”

“A… I finished my training like three months ago, so I don't know why you're still worried,” Elena argues as she taps the tattoo behind her ear and it shimmers in the light. “B… why don’t you worry when Jane goes with you.”

“Because she knows I can kill someone with a single neck pinch,” Jane joins in.

“She’s like fucking Xena.” Sabina nods and holds the bandage down as Jane wraps it around her waist, where there’s a big bruise spreading, obviously not from Elena, and she winces when Jane presses too hard against her ribs.

“I’ll call Saint in the morning,” Jane tells the bleach-blond as she presses a kiss to her forehead. Elena gathers the garbage from the smaller bandaids and throws them in the trash on the way out of the bathroom. Jane and Sabina watch as she gets dressed before bringing a long short-sleeved shirt in for the short woman.

“I’ll go get dinner ready,” Elena says, heading out to the open floor plan and kitchen area. Sabina shoves her head through the hole and smiles up at Jane. “It’s good to be home.”

“If you guys used up… no, wasted all the hot water, you’re sleeping on the couch.”


	2. Table

Jane pulls her keycard out of her armband pouch behind her phone and slides it into the doorway. The safehouse in Jakarta was blown up, so after they saved Elena, so now they’re back in a New York City apartment near Boz’s office. She’s recruited them as her personal crew and Jane’s in charge of the keycards when anyone goes out. Seeing as none of them in a Bosley, she gave them keycards to the secret elevator only they can access.

She grunts as she brings the heavy bags of takeout into the elevator. She’d met the delivery guy at the door and cursed Sabina’s large stomach for buying way too much stuff. Langston was with Boz tonight, working on a program for her and Elena that had to do with the tech side of stuff. Elena would have gone in, but she’d been injured in a short raid last week; Jane and Sabina petitioned for her to have a week off for a bruised rib and a bullet graze on her hip, even though Elena protested. So if Langston and Boz aren’t joining them, then Sabina must be really hungry.

The elevator ascends into the safe house in one of the 5th Ave skyscrapers. The elevator dings as it reaches the penthouse. Jane remembers Sabina talking about being able to see her childhood home from one of the windows, making light of what Jane knows was a horribly lonely childhood that led to destructive behavior. She shakes her head and slips out of the door and to the secondary door added for protection. The door chimes out a “Welcome, Angel” and she opens the door. She picks up the food and slips in on silent feet. However, the apartment isn’t silent at all.

“JESUS, FUCK!” Elena’s shout echoes through the open floor plan and Jane steps into the kitchen to put the food away and, over the island separating her from the dining room/living room combo.

Jane puts the food on the counter and makes her way over to where Elena’s voice came from.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck… fuck…” Elena’s hand tangles in Sabina’s hair and Jane sees Sabina’s head bobbing between her legs. “‘Bina, fuck. Please.” She’s sitting on the dining room table, one leg resting on Sabina’s shoulder and the other kicking out behind the bleach-blonde’s head. Her arms stretch across the dining room table and she’s actually tall enough to grab the other end, her grip tight enough that her knuckles are white. The brunette’s naked from the waist down, her loose shirt pushed up over her breasts, the bandage wrap a stark contrast against her tan skin. Her abs flex as she stretches and her whole body moves like a wave and… 

“Guys, really?” Jane wrinkles her nose at her girlfriends. “We eat here!”

Sabina meets her eyes over Elena’s body and smirks, her tongue flashing into Jane’s view for a moment before Elena jolts, her eyes meeting Jane looking wide and pupils dilated. “Oh, hey, Jane,” Sabina says in that perky way she has about her when she’s being playful and having fun.

“I can’t believe you guys,” Jande admonishes as she walks past the two women to sit on the couch. She pulls off her sneakers and she can hear Elena panting in the background, Sabina obviously taking Jane’s actions as a dismissal to continue. Elena’s swearing picks up and Jane walks back through the dining room on her way to the kitchen to set up dinner. 

“If you want to defile the table, you’re going to be the one to deep clean it after,” Jane says as she takes the cartons of Chinese food out of the bags and onto plates that  _ would  _ be going on the table if her girlfriends weren’t being gross on top of it.

Sabina hums an affirmative and Elena lets out a soft moan in response.

Jane continues to putter around the kitchen, getting out silverware, cups for drinks (with a Gatorade already poured for Elena), before she pulls out her phone to check the news. Boz’s sent her an encrypted text asking her to tell Elena to call when she was available because she wouldn’t answer her phone. Jane knows exactly why and she shakes her head as Elena’s voice gets louder and louder.

She looks over again because she wants to eat but not while her girlfriends are fucking, and she’s just in time to see Sabina pulls back with her mouth while her fingers continue to work, her biceps flexing with each curl of her fingers, if Jane has to guess. Sabina hovers over Elena and presses kisses to her neck, sucking bruises in between her breasts, right above the bandage.

“Are you two almost done?” Jane asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. She feels gross and needs to shower and cuddle with her girls in the big bed this penthouse has to offer. But she wants to have dinner first, but now she has to wait until her girls finish and clean up the table. Maybe she’ll make them bleach it… and her eyes so she doesn’t have to know what went on that table.

Sabina holds up one finger from her unoccupied hand as she smirks at Jane again, resting her cheek against Elena’s. It takes her a few more seconds to wring an orgasm out of Elena, leaving the brunette panting into her neck, one hand clinging to her back and other digging her nails into the wood of the table.

Elena sinks back into the table with a sigh and Jane makes her way over. She brushes strands of hair from the brunette’s eyes, smiling down at her. “Hi,” Elena whispers with a sheepish smile.

“Hi,” Jane responds in a whisper as well. She puts her hand over the bandage and pulls Elena’s shirt down. Sabina wipes at her mouth and licks her lips before giving Jane a hello kiss. It tastes like Elena and she doesn’t mind at all, continues to kiss Sabina until Elena tugs on her shirt and puckers her lips, which is so adorable Jane has to kiss her. Jane helps Elena from the table and gives Sabina a loving stink-eye.

“You clean up the table,” she instructs the bleach-blonde as Elena leans against her, cuddling into her side with a happy little sigh. Jane loves how cuddly the brunette gets after an orgasm. She helps Elena into the discarded pair of shorts and panties and Elena gives her another loving kiss before Jane goes to grab dinner. Sabina wipes the table four times with both Lysol and bleach and does it one extra time when Jane tells her to. She doesn’t look ashamed at all, instead smirking at Jane and wiggling her eyebrows until she gets a laugh and a smack on the ass.

“You two are ridiculous.” Jane shakes her head as she helps Sabina set the plates on the table. Sabina sits with one knee on her hair and the other dangling because “gays can’t sit straight, Jane.”

“So,” Elena starts after she takes a big gulp of the sports drink, “how was your day?”

Jane shakes her head and chuckles. “Well, it was great until I came home and saw my girlfriends defiling our eating space.”

“Shut up. You know you love us,” Sabina argues, kicking Jane’s chair. 

“I do love you,” Jane agrees, pointing her fork at the shorter Angel. “But I’d like it better if you keep it away from where we eat.”

“Eh.” Sabina shrugs. “I was having dessert before dinner.” Elena chokes on a piece of chicken and has to take a big gulp of her drink. 

Jane puts her fork out and points her knife at Sabina instead. The other Angel crosses her eyes and looks down her nose at the sharp point. “Well, make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Sabina salutes and Elena giggles as she shoves another piece of food into her mouth. “Aye, aye, Captain.”


	3. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the Good Morning, Angels chat, specifically my #sin-bin friends! They really helped me, an ace, with all the finer details of what goes on in a scene like this.
> 
> Special thanks to lesbians_and_puns and its beau not bow for being betas!

Jane likes to sleep. It’s nice. She doesn’t often get a good night’s sleep and she relishes it. Especially when she’s able to come back to the New York City outpost where she lives with her girls. After Boz “took over” their new team and Elena got her wings, they’d moved into a safehouse across from Sabina’s old neighborhood. 

She likes feeling Sabina’s arm reach over Elena’s body, fingers searching for any piece of Jane’s skin she can touch. She likes watching Elena shove her glasses further up onto her nose as she yells into her gamer headset in German. It’s usually Langston and they can speak English, but she likes to keep up with it just in case. She likes when she’s home and making dinner and Sabina’s swinging her legs back and forth as she sits on the counter in her favorite jumper, Elena’s eyes following her from the table where she’s actually being helpful.

She likes to sleep. And her girlfriends. And sleeping in bed with her girlfriends.

But she’s not happy when she gets woken up at, she squints at the clock… 3:30 am. She just arrived home earlier, or later, depending on who you ask. She hasn’t slept a full night in almost a month, having to be on her guard 24/7, so Sabina and Elena had to help her stand up and wash in the shower before she’d face-planted in bed and gone right to sleep.

Now, however, it’s 3:30 am, and there’s some kind of harsh breathing against Jane’s arm. She jolts up when there are teeth against her skin, not biting, but there. Jane reaches up to turn the light on, the back to the bed to find Elena blinking up at her with wide dark eyes, pupils blown with arousal. Sabina’s nowhere to be found but there’s a bump under the bed that’s moving.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Elena whispers into Jane’s arm.

“Are you serious?” Jane hisses and Elena blinks slowly up at her, like she’s lost all her brainpower. Which, if this is what’s happening, she definitely has. Jane feels Elena squeezing her arm and shuddering, whimpering out Sabina’s name. A pale hand pops out from under the covers, crawling under Elena’s sleep shirt, and cupping her breast, squeezing a pointed nipple. Elena arches her back and Jane sighs, but resituates herself so she and the brunette can find a more comfortable position. She pushes Elena to sit up, making her gasp, maneuvering her way behind her so that she can lean back against Jane’s torso. If her girlfriends are going to have sex while she’s in the bed and wake her up, the best thing she can do is just go along with it.

“Jane,” a muffled voice comes from under the covers, “can you move just a little… yeah, that’s good. Thanks.” Elena’s loud moan echoes and Jane thinks maybe moving her leg might have given Sabina a better angle, since she essentially pulled Elena’s leg with her because it’s slung over her own. Sabina goes back to it, the muffled sound of her mouth moving over Elena almost drowned out by the brunette’s sounds.

“Please,” Elena whines as she arches into Jane. She huffs and nips at Jane’s skin. Elena isn’t one to bite, but she gets mouthy when Jane’s nearby and Sabina’s eating her out. They all learned that when Sabina was bored one day and went down on Elena while she did a post-mission report next to Jane watching TV on the couch. Elena couldn’t stop herself. It’s those little quirks she loves about her girlfriends. Sabina bites her thumb when she’s either anxious or turned on, so Jane’s learned to read the situation pretty well. Elena gets really bouncy when she finds a particular problem or computer to hack during a mission.

“Please, Jane,” Elena whispers again, squeezing Jane’s bicep with one hand while the other flies down to grab what she can of Sabina’s hair from where the bump bobs up and down. Her nails dig into Jane’s skin and she knows there’s going to be marks there tomorrow because Elena digs them in hard. Jane obliges and cranes her neck so Elena can cup her cheek, giving her a filthy kiss that’s all tongue and teeth and no coordination whatsoever.

Elena’s mouth leaves her as she cries out, shaking with her orgasm against Jane’s side. Her mouth is open, panting against Jane’s and she’s so glad they finally got over the whole “her breath smells like puke” thing. Elena whimpers and continues to shudder, so Jane smooths her hand up and down her arm. She might not be into all the sensations Elena’s feeling at the moment, but she loves watching her girls. Not in a creepy, voyeuristic way because she knows that sometimes Sabina gets off faster when she watches and Elena gets all cute and blushy for the first few minutes before Jane settles into whatever she’s chosen to do while they finish, however long that takes, and then she’s there with towels, or bandages, or a scowl, or just a kiss.

She looks down when Elena makes a little choked sound in the back of her throat and trembles again, pressing her lips to any part of Jane’s skin she can reach.

Jane shuffles down a little bit more, opening Elena up when she shifts her leg to the side and Sabina makes a muffled, pleased noise. God, they’re so cute with their sounds. Sometimes, when Sabina stretches over the two of them on the couch, reaches to touch that tiny bit of sunlight left in the room… or Elena’s whole entire body wiggles when Saint hands her a shiny new hacking toy or a mission going right or they have her favorite flavor of ice cream at Emack and Bolio’s. Sometimes, Jane thinks, it’s like living with two animals in the house. And she loves them even more for being adorable. How Sabina melts and purrs when Jane scritches at the baby hairs on the back of her neck or Elena yips excitedly when Jane says she’s making her famous pastries for the women’s shelter and Elena is allowed to have  _ one _ .

Sometimes she live with animals, and sometimes she lives with a horny Sabina and Elena. There’s not really an in-between.

She’s so distracted that Elena pulls her back into the present by Elena whining yet again for another kiss. Not only does she get bitey, but she gets whiney. It’s the same volume of whine that happens when Jane won’t give her any more sweets or Sabina unplugs her game system because she and Langston have been up for two days straight trying to beat their record on some game or other. Sabina wrings a gentler third orgasm out of the brunette, Elena’s tired eyes dilating before they focus on Jane and she smiles down at her girlfriend. There’s sweat matting her hair to her forehead, a few strands pressing against Jane’s skin.

“Beautiful,” Jane says as she gentles Elena down from her high with a kiss, not letting her control it and get riled up again. “So beautiful.” The brunette squirms in her arms and Jane sighs, sitting up and pulls Elena with her. “Come on. Up you get.” She turns back to where beautiful green eyes peek out from under the darkness of the covers. “Change the sheets.” She doesn’t leave any room for an argument before she slides out of bed. Elena grabs at her arm and she smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Elena wobbles when she stands up, so Jane sweeps her off her feet like the  pillow princess she is. Sabina chuckles and shakes her head, but shuts up when Jane glares. “Come on, luv, let’s get you cleaned up.” She watches as Sabina wanders away, her thin tank top clinging to her skin, likely from being under the stifling sheets. “‘Bina,” the woman in question looks up from where she’s ripping the sheets off the bed, “make sure to change as well, yeah. I’m guessing the tank and your underwear can’t be comfortable.” Sabina nods, a blush crawling down her cheeks to below her collarbone.

Elena curls closer to Jane and grumbles when she’s set down on her feet again. Jane allows her to lean against her before she pushes her down on the toilet. She busies herself with wetting a washcloth, grabs Sabina’s softest one with the My Little Pony symbol on it, the rainbow lightning bolt with the cloud on top, and making sure it’s warm but not hot. Elena flushes the toilet and Jane doesn’t look at her as she cleans her thighs and in between her legs. She knows how embarrassing the brunette gets when she does this, but if Jane’s here and she has to deal with Sabina and Elena being horny bitches all the time, Jane’s going to make sure to take care of them in all the ways she can.

“Jaaaaaane!” Sabina’s voice comes through the open door and she leaves Elena for a moment with a kiss on the head and the demand that she drink all the water in the cup they keep by the sink. What she sees make her burst into laughter and Elena demands to know what’s going on.

Sabina’s splayed on the bed, on her stomach, spread eagle. She’s in a new tank top and Jane can see she’s switched her boyshorts out for a pair of Calvin Klein's. She’s got the floral patterned sheets Boz gave them after they officially moved in and got a bigger bed. Sabina’s stretching all her limbs to the max and, for some reason, she still hasn’t learned to put the fitted sheet on right. Jane yanks at her foot until she yelps and slides back, landing on her ass next to the bed.

“Go grab Elena. Make sure she drank all the water.”

Sabina’s much more pliant after sex happens, whether she gives or receives, and Jane smiles as the shorter woman brushes a hand over her arm as she moves away. She might not be as touchy or as cuddly as Elena  _ needs _ , but she likes those tender touches too, just not as obvious as Elena.

Jane puts the sheets on the correct way just in time for Sabina to lead Elena out of the bathroom. She’s still a little shaky, like a newborn deer, but Jane watches as she snuggles into Sabina’s side, humming when they both fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Sabina scootches to the side and Jane takes her place on Elena’s other side. The brunette turns and curls into Jane, Sabina rubbing her back until she’s purring again.

“Did you drink all your water, sweetheart?” Jane asks against Elena’s forehead. She leans back and watches Elena nod, her eyes fluttering shut. Sabina reaches over, squishing her face between Elena’s shoulder blade, and searches for Jane’s other hand. She finds it pressed against Elena’s heart.

Jane feels Elena squirm from the heat and Sabina pulls back. She kicks off the thicker top sheet until there’s just a thin one on top of the three of them. Elena pulls back and leans her head on her own pillow in the middle, giving both of them a loopy smile.

“I don’t wanna go back to sleep,” she says. Sabina nod and settles her head against the brunette’s collarbone. Jane shuffles until she’s sitting up. Sabina looks up at her, smiles, and closes her eyes, curling into Elena’s body. The brunette squirms, still unable to get settled, even as Sabina puts pressure on her ribcage, something that usually calms her down. Jane reaches up with the hand she’s not leaning on and brushes it from the top of Elena’s forehead to the tip of her nose.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Elena mumbles, her squirming slowing, her eyelashes fluttering. “And it’s not going to… work…” She yawns between the last two words and Jane smiles.

“So cute,” Sabina whispers as she curls one hand casually around Elena’s breast and the other fists against the new, loose nightgown Sabina put her in. “You’re so fucking cute.”

After the technique, that she learned from her mother back when she still lived at home and had nightmares, works on Elena and she’s breathing gently against Jane’s neck, she does the same thing for Sabina.

It works like a charm and Jane can finally get back to her blessed sleep.

Jane loves to sleep, but she loves taking care of her girls even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. While Jane has a low sex drive, she's still got top/Dom energy and knows how to take control of her girls.
> 
> Let me know what you thought. I'm slowly working my way up to the +1, which should be fun.
> 
> Thanks again to my peeps in the GMA #sin-bin chat. I learned so much today (probably useless info for myself but good to know for my characters)!


	4. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becky Lynch is Sabina's mentor and I wrote a fic about it, but I'm just gonna use that as my canon.

Jane swirls the bourbon around in her lowball glass. The music, something loud and pulsing and familiar, thumps through the speakers, but Jane makes her way through the throng of Angels dancing and drinking and having a good time. 

It’s the annual Angel’s Gala, where there’s free booze and nice music and hot people in all shapes and sizes and colors. A nice way to relax after yet another year of missions. It’s Elena’s first one and she came dressed to impress. She’s wearing a short dress with a slit all the way up her leg that made Sabina wolf whistle when she walked out of the closet. Elena’s wearing a tight leather dress that shows off every inch and curve. She’d left the room to get their bags ready when she’d seen the look in Sabina’s eyes. The blonde had made them an hour late, but Elena definitely didn't need to put on any blush.

She finds Becky, Sabina’s self-appointed Angel mom and Bosley-appointed mentor, at one of the tables in the quieter room of the mansion, chatting with a beautiful, busty blonde who looks like she matches Jane in height. Jane’s never seen her around, but in rare circumstances, if the Angel has a trusted partner, they’re allowed to come to the Gala with express permission from their Bosley and Charlie. 

“Hallo, Jane,” Becky asks in a thick Irish accent, obviously a few sheets to the wind. She’s dressed in a leather jacket and casual jeans, much different than the woman beside her, and she’s “dressed up” because her black shirt has a tuxedo on it. On the other hand, the busty blonde sits in a beautiful dress with what looks like little pearls dotting the fabric, her chest covered by a sheer panel to just hint at what’s underneath. Besides Sabina, Elena, and even Bosley, this blonde is the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

Becky snaps in front of Jane’s face and the brunette jerks. “Eyes off me lady,” the redhead growls, but it’s playful and the blonde smacks the back of her head in a loving manner. It reminds Jane of all the time she has to do the same to Sabina.

“Becks, be nice,” the blonde says in a musical voice that holds a slight rasp to it. Jane shivers because, even though she’s taken, she can appreciate a beautiful woman when she sees one. “I’m Charlotte.” She holds out a delicate hand, but Jane can see the muscles in her biceps, feel the strength of her grip.

“Nice to meet you,” Jane responds. “I’m Jane.”

“Oh, yer the one who works with my ‘Bina,” Becky says, leaning over the table to shake her hand like she hasn’t met Jane a few times before this, back when Sabina was still in training and Jane was wrapping up her own in LA. Right before Backy “Thanks fer keepin’ ‘er safe.”

“She’s one of my girls,” is the only way Jane knows how to respond. Becky smiles at her and nods. 

Jane doesn’t know Becky very well, but she knows that the woman’s been on a mission for years now in that big American wrestling company. The head of the company is apparently embezzling money and doing all this shady under-the-table stuff that Jane’s obviously not privy to. She knows Sabina tries to catch every single match, has told both Jane and Elena that Becky’s the one who pulled her out of juvie and brought her to the Agency. Becky’s the one who took a young drug addict Sabina and turned her into the person Jane and Elena know and love today.

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Charlotte coos and Jane blushes, glares into her glass. “I’ve only met Sabina a few times, but she’s a really fun kid.” Jane doesn’t know anything about Charlotte besides what she’s seen on TV, but she’s getting a much different vibe here than that powerhouse, badass bitch persona she puts on. Well, she’s still a powerhouse badass bitch, but her eyes are soft when she stares at Becky and talks about Sabina.

“Where is that little shit, by the way?” Becky asks as she sips at the dregs of her beer. Charlotte slides her a glass of water, making her drink at least half. Jane likes this dynamic much better than the one Sabina throws popcorn at whenever they watch the show. “‘aven’t seen ‘er in ages.”

“I don’t know,” Jane says with a shrug. “She and Elena disappeared into the crowd about half an hour ago and I haven’t seen them since.”

Becky wiggles her eyebrows and Charlotte smacks her arm again, a huge smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. Jane grumbles and finishes her drink. She sits with Charlotte and Becky for a little while longer, listening to them trade wrestling stories and talk about their plans to visit their friends while they’re on the road. It’s almost mundane compared to what Jane has to deal with on a daily basis. She’s got a mission coming up next week that’s going to take her to Dubai for an unknown amount of time and here she sits, listening to Becky and Charlotte talk about their holiday plans between Ireland and Charlotte’s hometown.

Jane coughs and stands up, pushing out her chair. She checks her watch and sees it around 1 am. Sabina’s probably drunk off her ass and Elena doesn’t handle alcohol well, so she knows she’s going to have to wrangle her girlfriends just to get home. She also wants to find Bosley and say hi, check in on her pre-mission meeting status even though you’re not supposed to talk about work at this, and maybe grab another drink. She’ll need it to deal with her girls. “I’m gonna go find Sabina and Elena. I should take them home. It’s late.”

Charlotte nods her head in understanding. “I really should get this one back to the hotel. We have an early flight to catch if we want to make the RAW show tomorrow.” Becky puts her head on Charlotte's shoulder and pouts, making Jane laugh. She’s just as tactile as Sabina, which is magnified when she’s drunk, and Jane likes the idea that Becky helped Sabina purge those destructive habits for more desired behavior, like hugging. As Jane watches Becky’s eyes focus on Charlotte ina way that can only be described as a feral, she knows another thing that Sabina seems to have inherited from the redhead.

“Charlie, go get the car,” Becky says as she stands up. She wobbles for a second, before she becomes stable, throws her arm over Jane’s shoulder like they’ve been friends forever. Jane stiffens and Charlotte seems to notice because she gives her a sympathetic look. “I wanna see ‘Bina before I leave. Not gonna see her for a while with this deep undercover.” She turns to Jane and the Angel wrinkles her nose at the smell of Irish whiskey on her breath. “Unless ya got time to come to a show.”

“Okay, Becks, but don’t take long. We really do have to leave early in the morning and you’re gonna be a grump about being hungover as usual.” Charlotte throws her long blonde hair over her shoulder and chuckles, grabbing her clutch and Becky’s leather pouch. A little flash peeks out and Jane snickers. There’s free booze here, why would she need to bring extra? Maybe it’s an Irish thing? Jane shakes her head and watches Charlotte strut out of the quieter room and into the chaos of the main area of the mansion.

Becky does a full-body shudder, shakes out her hands, and smiles at Jane. “Come on. Let’s find them so I can say hi and you can go home.”

* * *

Ingrid’s standing outside the bathroom in the back hallway on the second floor. She’s all alone and staring into a glass that looks like a half-drunk Sex on the Beach. Which is weird, because Ingrid doesn’t drink. That’s something Jane learned when they graduated and went to celebrate with the rest of the cohort. She’ glaring at it like she wants to dump it over someone’s head and the brunette wonders if she’s mad at her partner for something. She did say that they weren’t happy they didn’t get invited. But that wouldn’t drive her to drink.

Becky bumps into her back when she comes to a stop and Jane can almost feel her staring daggers between her shoulder blades.

“Ingrid?” Jane asks. “Everything okay?”

Ingrid sniffs and tilts her nose up. She looks like a prissy bitch in her poofy pink dress and her pin-straight hair, but Jane knows her better. The poofy dress usually hides guns or knives and she can stick pins in her hair to pick locks. Jane and Ingrid were in training parallel to each other: Jane in France and London while Ingrid was in LA. 

“Your girlfriends are assholes.”

“Um, okay?” Jane’s brow wrinkles. She’s so confused because Ingrid really seems to like Elena… yeah, okay, she barely tolerates Sabina’s manic energy, but she doesn’t hate them. She’s gone on one or two short missions with Elena since she was initiated, forced to work with Sabina on one, and she and Jane work well together. “But that doesn’t explain why you're standing here with a drink in her hand.”

“Why don’t you knock?” Ingrid’s sharp eyes sparkle in the dim hallway like she’s smiling, but her facial expression stays the same.

Jane shrugs because Ingrid’s not one for tricks, always the most straightforward person Jane knows. She steps up to knock on the door but stops when she hears the noise. She wrinkles her nose when she hears Sabina’s familiar mumbles muffled through the door and Elena panting and sighing.

“Was goin’ on?” Becky asks, trying to look over Jane’s shoulder like there’s something to see. It’s at that exact moment that Elena shouts Sabina’s name, followed by a breathy moan that’s loud enough to echo through the door. “Oh… nice.”

Jane turns to Ingrid. “Why are you standing here if they’re inside? It’s not like there’s a line for the bathroom downstairs.”

The blonde shrugs. “I owe Elena a favor and the door doesn’t lock. Also, your girlfriends have really strong puppy dog eyes.”

“Oh, I know.” Jane nods sagely because she does know. Sabina can get her to do anything with just a look if it’s reasonable and Elena can pout her way out of any disaster, especially those in Jane’s kitchen. Even Saint’s fallen for it and he’s easy to anger when his ‘holy space’ is a mess.

“Also, Sabina broke the lock when she shoved Elena into it from inside because she forgot to unlock the door and close it.” Ingrid sniffs.

Elena’s moans are getting louder and Jane can tell just by the pitch that she’s almost there. It’s been a while and Sabina likes to make her come multiple times when she’s drunk, winds her up by being playful and then wrings them out of her. Jane can’t hear much else, but she can imagine exactly what’s going on: Sabina on her knees with her fingers and tongue working Elena up, pulling back to whisper praises into Elena’s thigh until she’s shaking, then pulling away until it’s just her voice, and then doing it all over again until Elena can’t stand and she finally comes.

Before Jane can stop her, Becky, still drunk and maybe a little oblivious, throws her whole muscular body against the door like a battering ram, probably thinking it’s locked, and the door burst open just as Elena screams out what is probably her final orgasm for the night. She gets really wobbly and tired after multiple and that’s on top of probably being tipsy or drunk. Hopefully, Ingrid will help get her girls down to the car.

As she predicted, Sabina’s on her knees, her mouth smeared with Elena’s come, eyes wide. Elena, on the other hand, turns as red as Becky’s hair when the Irish woman comes to a halt just inside the door. Jane follows but Ingrid stays where she is, a scoff following them into the bathroom.

“Um…” Sabina gets to her feet and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, her fingers shiny with come. She shifts her weight around nervously and Jane knows she’s probably really aroused. Jane reminds herself she’s either going to grab that one bullet vibrator for Sabina when they get home, or hope Elena’s up for at least one round so that Sabina won’t go to bed whiny and squirmy.

Elena brushes down her dress and she won’t meet Jane’s eyes. She’s still beet red and looks like she wants to dig her own grave. Her thong sits on the floor, kicked under the sink. Red and lacy and Sabina’s favorite pair when they don’t have to be practical. Jane grabs Sabina’s hand before she can shove her fingers in her mouth and Sabina whines, gives her a glassy glare and pouts when Jane shoves her fingers under the tap, using her other hand to twist the water on. She washes Sabina's hands for her like a child as the blonde squirms and protests.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Sabina hisses. “I was saving that.”

Becky snickers and Elena grumbles, falling onto the closed toilet seat, like a deflated balloon. Elena glances from Becky to Jane, even peeks from the corner of her eye at Ingrid, who swishes Elena’s half-glass of Sex on the Beach. It’s like Sabina doesn’t realize that there’s more than just Jane in the room.

“A girl after me own heart,” Becky says as she sways on her feet, eventually leaning against the door.

“What the fuck?” Sabina looks up and meets Becky’s eyes in the mirror, a blush finally spreading across her cheeks. She doesn’t turn as red as Elena, but very pink. “The fuck are you doing here?”

“Well, my girlfriend’s waiting in the car,” Becky says, throwing a thumb over her shoulder, “but I wanted to say goodbye before I left.”

“Oh, um, if I knew you were here, I would have said hi before,” Sabina says as she tries to fight Jane off. She’s trying to wipe the blonde’s face with a wet towel. “Jesus, Jane, stop. I’m fine.”

“Elena, you’re next.” Jane pulls the wobbly brunette to her feet and drags her over to the sink. There’s a few cups on the counter, like this is a hotel or something, and Jane makes Elena drink a full cup of water and half of another one until her eyes are slightly less glassy. “Becky, can you take Sabina down to the lobby? I’m going to bring Elena down. Tell Ingrid she doesn’t have to stick around. I’m sure she’ll be relieved.”

Becky nods and she herds Sabina out of the room, touching her arm but not her hands, even though they’ve been washed. Ingrid’s gone by the time Jane’s finished getting Elena’s thighs cleaned and she’s steady enough to walk. She makes the other brunette drink the rest of the second glass of water. Elena kisses her cheek and smiles softly, her face no longer beet red but still pink.

“Sorry for ditching you,” she whispers as she leans heavily against Jane, arm curled through hers, fingers tangled together. “Sabina can be--”

“Very persuasive, yes, I know.” Jane shakes her head and presses a kiss to the side of her head. “Let’s get you two home.”

“Sabina’s gonna be squirmy all the way home, you know,” Elena says and Jane hums. They make it to the front of the mansion where Becky’s sitting next to Sabina on a couch, the blonde leaning into her side. She looks better. Her hair’s a mess, as usual, but Becky’s running her hair through the short strands and Sabina looks relaxed and happy.

Sabina blinks up at Jane with a sleepy smile when she and Elena reach them. “What took you so long?” Sabina asks as Elena falls into her lap, snuggling up under her chin.

Becky chuckles at them. “Yer so cute,” she coos. “Now get, the lot of ya.” She pushes Sabina to stand and Elena yelps as she almost falls to the ground.

The redhead leaves them with a kiss on Sabina’s forehead and a wave to the other two girls. Jane tells Elena and Sabina to stay and grabs the car. She buckles a sleepy Elena and then grabs a water bottle from the table from the door and shoves it into Sabina’s hand before she puts her in the back. Elena and Sabina slump together and Jane smiles as she watches them fall asleep in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's always horny and Elena likes it. Jane, on the other hand, is tired.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think.


	5. Mission Debrief

Jane loves post-mission debriefs. She loves them almost as much as she loves taking apart and cleaning her guns. It’s a way for her destress, just like sitting in the armory, the repetitive motion of taking apart and caring for each of her favorite weapons before they each go into their special space. She settles into the rich leather of the seat and sighs. It’s been a long mission and her body aches something fierce.

Bosley’s office, in one of the buildings above Columbus Circle, looks out over Central Park. Cars and busses and taxis drive by, people hurrying by with bags and parcels and umbrellas. Rain slides down the windows and Jane watches as Bosley stands in front of the window, a tumbler of whiskey in her hand. She swirls the liquid around in her glass before she takes a sip.

Sabina squirms in the loveseat beside Jane’s single-person chair. There’s been no time between stepping onto the tarmac at Kennedy and meeting with Bosley to go home, relax, and shower. Jane knows the blonde has this restless post-mission energy that she and Elena usually wring out of each other before showers and light dinners and sleep. Now, however, she’s got a wiggly blonde and an Elena who’s covered in dirt and grime, two things she hates, so Jane kind of resents Bosley for calling them in and not giving them room to relax.

“So,” Bosley says as she puts her tumbler down, the tiny shards of ice clinking against the glass, “does anyone want to tell me  _ why _ the local authorities in Jakarta found a room full of dead soldiers inside the building where the mayor was embezzling money and trafficking girls?”

Jane watches Sabina avert her eyes and Elena coughs. She shifts in her seat and sighs.

“No?” Bosley’s voice sounds strained, angry but proud. Jane knows that Bosley trusts that what they did was needed, that they’ll do anything to finish the mission with minimal tragedies unless the only option is death. “Well, Charlie’s asked me to figure out who it is. Because that’s a lot of people dead. And we’re a deescalate agency, not a kill-and-ask-questions-later agency.” She crosses her arms over her chest, looking all intents and purposes, like a mother scolding her children. And, in some ways, Bosley is like their mother. Or “wine aunt” as Sabina says. “If you wanted to do that, join the police.”

“Boz, we…” Sabina starts, but the older woman hold out her hand to stop her.

“I saw the tapes, Sabina.” The blonde angel swallows. “It was them or those girls. We don’t want to kill people but--”

“The innocent,” Jane responds, “always.”

Bosley nods and turns around, going back to the window. She huffs and shakes her head, rolls her shoulders back, before she turns around and smiles. “Well, now that that heavy shit’s out of the way,” she sits back in her rolly chair and steeples her fingers, “what do you want for lunch?”

“What?” Sabina’s eyes go wide. “Boz, what the fuck?”

The older blonde’s laughing, almost cackling, and Jane shakes her head. Bosley has really loosened up with them since they started working under her. She’s the one who helped them get their heads out of their asses and start dating each other. There was a point where she actually locked them in their bedroom with a safety lock-- it was also a panic room and she triggered it from her office-- and wouldn’t let them leave until they talked it out.

“Hey, mama needs her protein.” Bosley pats her stomach and Jane rolls her eyes. She knows Bosley wants to catch up, but her girls as squirmy and she knows Elena wants to shower and Sabina needs Elena’s hands on her before she gets snappy. “You guys want anything?”

“The biggest messiest burger you’ve got,” Sabina says as she slumps over into Elena, a hand on her thigh. “And a fuck-ton of fries.” Jane watches as, out of the corner of her eye, she can see Sabina’s fingers crawling up the skirt of Elena’s leg. 

She rolls her eyes and turns back to Bosley. “Elena will also have a salad and a Gatorade.” The brunette nods, her cheeks a bit pinker than they were before. “And I’ll just have a sandwich. From where you get Sabina’s burger because they usually have good ones.”

Bosley nods and with a few taps of her phone, she announces the food is on its way. Jane keeps her eyes on Elena and Sabina as they moved closer together on the couch, Sabina’s hand almost gone under Elena’s skirt.

Once the food arrives, Jane watches as Sabina tears into her burger like a monster. Ketchup and mustard and burger juices drop down her chin and she looks rabid. Bosley wrinkles her nose and glares as she tucks into her salad.

Jane keeps her eyes on her girls as they all relax and eat. The rain continues outside, thunder rumbling in the distance over the ambiance of the city. The sounds mix together and it’s calming. Jane might wish she was back in her armory cleaning her guns, but this is nice too. It’s family bonding time and Bosley’s waving her fork as she talks about some kind of gala she infiltrated “back in the day.” It’s silent except for the sound of eating, but then Jane’s keen hearing picks up the sound of shuffling. She looks over to see Sabina almost on top of Elena, her body practically blanketing the side of the brunette's. Elena’s face is flushed and she’s making little humming noises as she picks at her salad but doesn’t eat.

Jane’s eyes narrow, then she rolls her eyes as she notices Sabina’s muscles flexing in her arm that leads under the table.  _ Now? _ Jane thinks.  _ Really? _ God, of all the times Sabina could be getting Elena off, this is  _ not _ the time. Bosley is right here and they’re supposed to be professional, even though the setting is more relaxed than during their high-tension first mission. It’s really not appropriate to be fingering your girlfriend in front of your boss.

“Fuck,” Elena whispers into her fork as she tries to take a bite. Sabina buries a smirk in her shoulder, but it’s an obvious one. Jane sits up, ramrod straight, in her chair and tries to look as calm as possible. “‘Bina, fucking hell.”

“Elena, are you okay?” Bosley asks as she pauses her story. She looks like a concerned mother hen and, while Jane appreciates it, now is not the time for the super-spy mom to have her senses trained on Elena. She’s not good at hiding what Sabina’s doing to her under the table. Jane worries her lip as Sabina’s lips curl up into an even bigger smirk, her muscles still contracting with every movement.

“Yep,” Elena says in a high pitched squeak and Jane knows Sabina must have reached that sweet spot. The brunette’s tan skin looks flushed and she squirms in her seat. “I’m… I’m fine.” The ‘i’ in fine comes out as a prolonged letter and Bosley squints at her. “Just a l-little tired from the m-mission.” She whispers a “fuck” under her breath.

“Are you sure?” Bosley asks, drawing out the last word as she eyes narrow. Jane sinks down in her chair, feels her own face heating up at the thought of them being caught. She’s not even physically involved, thank God, but it’s still an uncomfortable situation to be in with your girlfriends and your boss. “You look a little flushed. Should I call Saint in?”

“No!” Elena holds out her hand as if to stop her, before her face gets even redder and she shrinks back in her chair, Sabina’s hand moving with her. Jane takes another bite of her sandwich and tries to avoid what she knows is going to be an awkward confrontation.

“Elena…” Bosley’s voice becomes slightly harder as she stabs her fork into her salad.

Sabina’s arm flexes once, twice, three more times and then Elena shudders, bites her lip so hard that a small bead of blood forms where her teeth were, and almost falls over onto Sabina, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Bosley looks between them, looks at Jane, back between the two on the loveseat, and down to her food.

“Really,” she deadpans and Jane sinks in her seat. Sabina smirks and grabs her burger with both hands, one a little shinier that it should be, and takes a big bite of her burger. “Right in front of my salad?”

Elena flushes and hides behind Sabina’s shoulder, but the blonde loses it and half her burger drops onto the plate as she explodes into laughter. Jane’s heard the other spy and Langston exchange those words before, but it’s always mocking and depends on what they’re doing. Bosley, on the other hand, sounds completely serious.

“What?” Sabina asks, a cheeky smile on her face. She still looks a mess and there’s little pieces of hamburger on her shirt from when she laughed. Jane reaches over with a napkin and tries to wipe some of it off. Her girls are still covered in grime and Elena’s trying to hide behind her hair but her red cheeks stand out even against her tan skin.

“I’m not stupid, Sabina,” Bosley says in a sharp tone, but it’s not hostile. She even sounds a little bit disappointed. “If I’d known that was going to happen, I would have waited.”

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Bosley,” Elena whispers as she puts her head in her hands. She still flushed from her release and a little shaky. Jane reaches out and touches her shoulder, knowing she still wired but needed a bit of touch that’s not from Sabina the horndog. “I just… and Sabina… and we… the mission…” Elena slips into babbling mode, which she tends to do either when she’s nervous or in front of authority figures when in an official capacity. She jumps when Bosley leans over and touches her hand, a gentle one-second touch of reassurance that Elena looks like she appreciates because she shuts her mouth and her blush recedes a little.

“I know  _ exactly _ what it feels like to have that post-mission adrenaline running through my veins.” She nods towards where Sabina’s smirking into her burger, mouth yet again smeared with dripping from her burger. “I might gorge myself on cheese and wine now, but back in the day? Whoa boy, were we wild.”

“Really, Boz? You?” Sabina’s eyes go wide like she can’t even imagine Bosley being anything other than the cool wine aunt with all the stories. Jane’s not stupid. She heard stories from Bosley-- Edgar-- about what this Bosley did back when she was an Angel.

“I haven’t always been like this.” Bosley gestures to herself as if something is wrong with ‘this’ and Jane rolls her eyes. “When I was training, Agent Moore, Agent Washington and I used to sneak out all the time and go to parties.” She leans over and stage-whispers, “you know that storage closet behind the giant pool… yeah, we might have gone there for a lot of our own post-mission meetings.” She leans back and wiggles her eyebrows. Sabina’s jaw drops and her smile gets so big and Jane’s worried she’s going to vibrate out of her chair. Elena chuckles and goes back to her salad, actually eating it this time.

Jane settles back into her chair. Okay, so it wasn’t as bad as she thought, Bosley finding out about Sabina and Elena and what always happens after missions. Elena’s still a little squirmy, but Sabina’s probably taken the edge off and Jane can shove her in a shower at home. She’ll hand Sabina her ‘little fun friend’ and send her into the second shower in the apartment guest bedroom so that they can have a little separate time and Jane can relax, cook dinner, and not have to think about mission reports. Maybe even clean her guns.

She might like post-mission briefings, but she likes her girls to be happy and not whiney and complaining, like they are when they don’t get that mission adrenaline out of their systems. Elena sighs and she leans against Sabina, reaching one arm over to touch Jane’s thigh.

“You guys are so cute,” Bosley coos. Sabina wiggles in her seat like a puppy dog, Elena smiles and leans back against the blonde’s shoulder, and Jane just watches them all as she finishes her own food.


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so so so so much, [ibuiltthesunforyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou) for helping me and giving me advice and even writing a bit for this chapter.
> 
> All ace people are different so it was important for me to get it right. Not just for myself but for other ace or demi people reading this story. So I hope the ace!Jane in this story makes sense to those looking for smut and those looking for an example of an ace person experiencing what Jane is going through.
> 
> I'm so sorry it took such a long time, but I've had writer's block and have wanted to get it perfect at the same time.

“Sabina, you’re going to make yourself sick,” Jane hears Elena say behind her. She puts her oven mitts down and turns around to find Sabina giving Elena a weak smile, a ball of raw cookie dough halfway to her mouth. She looks between Jane and Elena before she places the cookie dough back on the sheet.

“Just a little more,” the blonde whines. “Come on. It’s so good.

“It’ll be better when it’s cooked,” Elena responds. “And won’t give you salmonella.” She scoops out another ball of dough onto the sheet. Sabina swings her feet, her heels knocking against the wooden cabinet doors.

Jane shakes her head fondly and hip checks the oven to close it. Elena’s helping with the last batch of cookies and, obviously, Sabina’s trying to steal whatever’s left in the bowl. Although she’s already eaten too much. Sabina might think she has an iron stomach, but Jane knows that’s not true.

The scene is so comfortable and Jane really doesn’t understand how this is her life now. Just a year ago, if someone had told her she’d been baking cookies in the kitchen with her girlfriends and fellow Angels, she would have called them crazy… or shot them. She wouldn’t have believed anyone because she felt destined to be alone, working in the shadows, detached from any bonds.

Now, she watches with a warmth bubbling in her stomach as Elena leans in to kiss Sabina’s nose, the blonde wrinkling it in response and pressing her foot gently into Elena’s stomach. Elena gets on her tiptoes and gives Sabina a quick peck before dancing over to Jane and out of the way of Sabina’s grabby hands. Jane shakes herself from her thoughts and grabs Elena’s hand, spins her around in a twirl and kisses her.

“You guys,” Elena whines.

“It says “Kiss the Cook,” Elena.” Jane pulls on the apron covering the brunette’s nightgown. She just smiles. The heat simmering in her stomach expands, settling just that little bit lower. Sabina’s eyes sparkle with mirth. And were her eyes always that shade of hazel-green? Jane saw those eyes every day, but now they just seemed more vibrant. They sparkle like a mix of tiger eye and emeralds or some other cliche bullshit Langston’s always spewing when he talks about science or gummy bears. 

Elena dances back to Sabina, grabs a tiny chocolate chip, and shoves it in her mouth. Jane keeps her distance, stands and watches the two of them be dorks and in love and flirt, that same feeling bubbles up, like a simmering pot of water. It’s not a feeling she’s used to, but she’s felt it before. The steady throbbing, not the same as Sabina or Elena, but a thin strand of arousal threading through her core.

The oven chimes and Jane jumps. Sabina snorts and Jane scowls at her, because she usually doesn’t startle easily. 

“You okay?” Elena asks. Her eyes look like the chocolate chips slowly melting in the cookies baking in the oven, making that simmering heat turn up just a bit higher. She takes the cookies out of the oven and slides them onto the cooling tray.

Sabina grabs another tiny ball of dough from the bottom of the bowl and sucks it from her fingers, laughing as Elena swats her with a spoon and the arousal bubbles.

It’s not like Elena or Sabina. Jane used to think she was weird, was wrong, for not feeling like other people. Her first relationship ended badly because of it. Her second relationship left little time for intimacy, so Jane could slip by without dealing with those questions or problems. She’s so glad that Sabina and Elena have each other for that kind of stuff and she gets to reap the other benefits that come with having two girlfriends.

She shakes her head as she watches Sabina stick a piece of raw dough against Elena’s closed mouth until the brunette opens her mouth to laugh, finally getting the dough in, and Jane knows that this feeling’s not going away until it’s taken care of.

“Jane, are you okay?” Elena asks as she looks over. “You’ve been awfully quiet. Usually, you’re reprimanding Sabina right along with me.”

It’s been a year since she felt like this, so the feeling’s a bit strange. Her body might be feeling it, but her mind is going ‘oh, right now?’ as if they’re not connected.

“I… uh…” She can’t get the words out, hates how awkward she feels and sounds. “Well, um…”

“Janey?” Sabina moves around Elena and touches Jane’s arm gently and the touch causes goosebumps to form on her skin, her clit to give a single throb.

“Aardvark,” Jane spits out and Sabina takes a step back, her eyes go wide. “Aardvark.” 

Sabina opens and closes her mouth like a goldfish, eyes almost as wide as one. “Really?” She laughs out a little huff, her lip curving up into a small smile, eyes sparkling with excitement. “Are… are you sure?” Her whole body begins to vibrate, like an excited puppy wagging her tail. “Right now?”

“Yes, now,” Jane hisses. She’s not angry, but her body and mind are still waring with each other, so she feels on edge.

Elena looks between them before she shakes her head. She unties her apron and puts it on the counter next to the tray of cookies. She grabs Sabina’s arm and rubs her thumb over her skin. “‘Bina, please calm down,” Elena whispers. Jane gives her a strained smile. “Can you go get the bedroom ready?” She directs the question to the blonde Angel. “Water and some other stuff?” Sabina nods and turns on her heel, stealing a last ball of cookie dough on her way out. The brunette steps closer to Jane. “Jane, are you 100% sure?”

Jane swallows and nods. She needs this. Her body is buzzing and there’s an itch to her skin that she knows won’t be settled until she’s good and sated. Elena nods and touches a soft hand to Jane’s jaw, kisses her opposite cheek, and leaves Jane in the kitchen to follow Sabina into the bedroom. 

“Take all the time you need,” Elena whispers before she leaves the door open behind her.

Jane takes a deep breath and shakes out her body. God, it’s like it’s been injected with a high dose of a stimulant drug, but her mind is stuck looping one of Sabina’s favorite comedian’s lines. ‘_Nah, nah, sister. You’re not getting me to no secondary location,_’ and she shakes her head at the thought. Damn Sabina.

She makes her way into the bedroom to find Sabina and Elena sitting on top of the covers, Sabina channel surfing while Elena turns a page on her book. Her heart swells, even has her arousal simmers, at the fact that her girlfriends have given her time to get changed and get comfortable and not make a huge deal out of this.

As Jane heads into the bathroom to do her regular nighttime routine, she takes some deep breaths. She finds her least restricting tanktop and her softest pair of shorts sitting on the closed toilet seat and smiles. Her whole body feels like a grenade just waiting to go off and the material soothes her somewhat. She finishes by tying her hair up into a tight bun before she comes out of the bathroom and crawls into the space left between her girls. She usually likes to take the left side but takes the middle when she’s feeling like this.

Sabina, always the impatient one, begins to softly trace her fingertips up and down Jane’s arm. She shudders, goosebumps rising on her skin, but she smiles anyway as Elena joins in, her hand pressing against Jane’s bare stomach, the cloth bunching up below her breasts. Just a subtle weight against her abs, not pressing or anything. Just letting Jane know she’s there.

“Is there anything you need us to do?” Elena asks, stroking her fingers against woodstain-colored skin.

Her whole body feels itchy and shaky and she bites her lip. “I just…” Sometimes it’s hard to articulate what she wants, but Elena and Sabina are patient with her. “I…” She gnaws on her lip until she tastes a pearl of blood under her teeth.

“Jane… ” Elena presses her thumb under her lip and Jane lets go. “We don’t have to do anything.”

“I know,” Jane responds. She squirms a little bit before she settles. Sabina slings one leg over Jane’s, skin buttery soft yet she can feel the muscles underneath. Out of the two of her girlfriends, Sabina gets really excitable so they’ve learned that, while Jane’s fully in control, Elena’s the more reasonable one. Eager wiggly Sabina vs calm collected Elena.

“Just... “ She bites her lip and whines as the tiny kitten licks Sabina’s giving her nipple, her other hand covering the other one. She's pulled the thin straps of Jane's tank top down so she bares her breasts. It's one of those tank tops with the built-in shelf bra that she likes to wear to sleep. Jane can feel the calluses and, with her heightened senses in her aroused state, she can even sense the whorls and lines of Sabina's fingerprints pressing against her skin, even how her lips are slightly chapped because she never remembers to drink enough water. 

“Not inside. And soft. Slow. Gentle.” Jane digs her nails into Sabina’s thigh, the closest thing she can grab. She hears the blonde hiss and Jane can feel something wet under the pads of her fingers. It’s not a lot, but Jane turns her head and whispers, “sorry,” to the other Angel.

“It’s fine,” Sabina rasps and Elena chuckles from Jane’s other side. “Kinda hot actually.” She snorts. “I think I’ve still got claw marks from the last time I had Elena on her back.” Elena rolls her eyes as she smooths her hand down Jane’s stomach, sliding under the band of her sleep shorts. She tiptoes her fingers across the seam of her boyshorts and makes a quick pass across her clit.

It’s a strange sensation and Jane jolts, but settles quickly. Sabina’s fingers tickle at her ribs and Jane chuckles, reaching out with a shaking hand to flick at the blonde’s arm. She can feel the sensations Elena’s giving her, a jolt with every swipe of her finger over her clit, but it’s not as intense a reaction that her girlfriends get out of each other. And Sabina distracting her helps because she doesn’t want to get too far into her own head until that touch feels painful.

The feeling is different for Jane than it is for Sabina or Elena, and she's finally become okay with that. It feels good, pleasant in the same way it feels when Elena scratches her scalp after a rough mission when she comes back with a headache. Or when Sabina slips into the bath behind her after adding too many bubbles, giving Jane facial hair and making Elena laugh from where she sits at the edge of the tub; Elena still hasn't gotten over the fact she almost drowned and takes showers instead of baths, but she always hangs out with them. It's humorous when Sabina sits behind her because Jane's so much taller than Sabina and she has to fold her legs when they're in this position. Jane shakes her head. Elena circles her clit again and she hums against Sabina's neck, nibbling at it until the blonde giggles. With a little more pressure, Elena wrings a moan out of Jane and she can feel a smile pressed into her forehead.

Again, Jane thinks, it feels good. And then she remembers that one time Sabina started humming, then singing, that "Feels So Good" song that had been playing during Target ads on TV the whole entire summer while Elena ate her out. The brunette couldn't stop laughing and it made their fucking stop for a little while. Every time Elena would touch her, Sabina would sing the chorus lyrics she could remember and hum what she couldn't until Elena gave up. 

Elena finally slides her fingers under the side of her boyshorts and touches her clit, skin to skin. Before, the sensations were slightly muted because of the cloth. Now, Jane jolts at the first touch because it feels like the second the needle stabbed her skin for the first time. Not when she got her Angel tattoo, because that was a whole different process, but when she got the cupcake tattoo on her rib cage during her stint in MI6 before she betrayed Fatima and left for the Angels. There's another little jolt and Elena's touch is still soft, still gentle, and Sabina's suckling at her nipple again. Jane whines and her leg, the one not trapped under Sabina, kicks out slightly. It hits Elena's ankle, but the brunette just soothes her other hand over her skin, whispering against her forehead.

Jane's nails, longer than either Sabina's or Elena's, dig into the blonde's leg and Sabina squirms for a moment before Elena tangles their fingers over Jane's stomach, squeezes, and Sabina takes a shuddering breath. Jane knows that Sabina finds times like these hard. Because she gets so much pleasure from giving pleasure, even if it’s just playing with Jane’s nipples or sucking on her skin. This isn't like when she and Elena can switch off to get off. No, the three of them have talked about this. When Jane says the "trigger word" as Elena calls it, their only focus is Jane. Sabina might go into the bathroom after and get off with the bullet vibrator or she'll settle and cuddle with them. Jane prefers feeling the girl against her, limbs tangled, and the feeling of calm that comes with running her fingers over Sabina's tattoos.

Fingers tickle up and down her ribcage and Jane snorts. Sabina chuckles next to her and settles, rolling her ankle because her body's in constant motion. Elena whispers something into her hair— could have been "I love you" or something equally as saccharine— but then she's sliding a second finger against Jane's clit and, while it isn't like a bolt of electricity, it feels like a short static shock. Elena's fingers are softer, don't have as many callouses as she or Sabina do, and Jane can feel that as the brunette traces her folds before bringing her fingers back up.

The feelings of pleasure settle low in Jane's gut. She knows anatomically, that's not where she's feeling it, but it's like her stomach has little pop rocks inside them and they're fizzling away each time Elena's fingers strum against her.

If Sabina could see into her mind right now, she knows the blonde would be saying "snap, crackle, pop" but that's exactly what it feels like. Tiny little cherry bombs just waiting for the inevitable.

One of those little pops has her shoulders jumping from the bed. Not enough to shake them, but enough that she’s surprised, and she’s looking into brown eyes and feeling a little part of her melt. Because, for all of her training, Elena’s eyes are still so expressive. She can see in Elena’s eyes, in the way she looks at her, that all she wants is for her to feel good. She can see how much Elena wants to touch her, and it fills even her rational brain up with visions of her smile. Of her lips. Those lips. 

It’s enough to make her eyes flutter, and usually lithe, now a little shaky fingers, are curling around the girl’s shoulder, and she watches Elena’s expression change at the touch. It’s the same way she looks at her when they’re away for a while, and they come back to each other. 

Elena’s so careful, and cautious, even with her hand down Jane’s shorts, but she can see the way her eyes flicker to Jane’s lips. Her fingers are curling around the back of Elena’s neck before she can stop them, and when she pulls the girl to her lips, she can almost taste the want. The longing that she’d never been able to understand. Not until now, when soft lips were against hers, and she’s thinking, over, and over, of just those lips. Of just how they feel. Of how they look when they curl up at the edges, how they look tied up between the girl’s teeth when she’s working. Of Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. 

And she doesn’t hear it when the girl’s name leaves her lips in a shuttering whimper, but she can taste Elena’s echoing moan. 

She doesn’t even know that she spoke, or made a sound, until Elena’s lips are gone. And there’s a rush of fear, because everything is bright now, and she can feel herself losing it, feel the tension start to flicker. But then, Elena’s lips are against her ear. And the velvet of her voice coats Jane like honey. “I love when you say my name.” It’s not rough, or dirty. It’s sweet. It’s lovely. It’s enough to make her chest arch up into Sabina’s sweet touches. 

Thinking of Sabina makes her turn to look at the blonde. Sabina's settled into her side, nibbling at the flesh of her collarbone and sometimes Jane gets a little jolt because she can feel teeth against the bone there. Sabina blinks up at her with wide hazel-green eyes and they flutter whenever Jane whimpers. Elena might be giving her all this pleasure, making her head spin and her stomach fizzle-pop, but Sabina's keeping her grounded. It's like during their mission-gone-awry, when they banded together to get their girl back before they were even together. Sabina, noticing Jane's eyes on her, seems to grow a tiny bit bolder. While Elena's fingers swirl around her folds and then back up to her clit, Sabina's slowly mouthing a constellation of bruises into her skin as she makes her way to her nipples again. Those bruises form stepping stones and Jane whines, low in the back of her throat, as Sabina latches on and sucks. Not hard, but Jane's always been sensitive, especially when she's aroused and close to coming. Because she can feel it. Her mind, just for a second, flickers away, and she thinks of how it is called _la petite mort _. And it’s waiting for her, curling around her twitching muscles, against the tips of her toes, waiting to take her. And she doesn’t want to fight it. 

"'Bina," Jane mumbles and the blonde pushes up, nuzzles their noses together before she kisses Jane. Light, airy ones that Jane knows are just for her. Elena likes rougher kisses that Sabina supplies those in spades, but Jane's of a softer nature when it comes to intimacy like this. Sure, sometimes she likes Sabina's rough kisses that make her see stars, but not now while Elena's fingers are on her and she's almost shaking at every little jolt of electricity that jumps from Elena's fingers to her clit. When Sabina pulls away, her eyes sparkle, little golden fireworks exploding in those irises. Sabina goes back to nursing her bruises with her lips and tongue, but she's soft about it, eventually abandoning them to just nuzzle against Jane's neck, resting her head there and Jane knows. Sabina's too aroused herself to continue without squirming until she can latch onto something and get herself off, but she's respecting what they've all agreed on.

Elena's breath washes over her forehead and Jane feels kisses pressed along the sweat beading on her temple, Sabina's kitten licks to her shoulder probably picking up the salt there.

Elena's kisses stray to her pulse point while Sabina's migrate to right under her jaw. The blonde doesn't bite hard, but she sucks on the skin there until Jane's shaking. Combined with Elena at her pulse point and her fingers on her clit and then, suddenly, it's like the fizzy pop rocks go away and the cherry bombs fuse lights up. 

It’s like her body is simmering. Like there’s a fire, lit somewhere far away, and it’s finally reaching her, and it’s rising up her stomach, flowing through her bloodstream. It’s more like the feeling of oxygen going back into your lungs after you’ve run. And that’s when she realizes she’s not breathing, and when she parts her lips, and lets that breath in, her eyebrows knit together, and it’s like a coil, carefully uncoils inside her, and the feeling of her thighs quivering feels like a dull shock, before they press tightly against Elena’s wrist. The sound that leaves her lips doesn’t sound like her, all strangled breath, and a gasping “oh.” 

The ricochet of it all lands squarely in her chest, as she sucks in a rough breath, feeling the tension in her stomach, in her thighs, release when the simmering falls away, leaving a gentle warmth in its wake. 

She can feel the rise and fall of her chest under Sabina’s fingers. She can feel Elena’s hand pressed carefully against her, not moving, but applying a pressure that feels safe, and comforting. Just cupping her cunt almost protectively. She can feel everything, so clearly, like the volume’s been turned up, but only of them. A small tingle jolts underneath Elena’s still hand, and her hips forward without her thinking. There’s a little bit of a sting, and it doesn’t feel horrible, but it’s a lot, and it shows in the way her face tenses again. Elena’s hand carefully pulls away from her, and it’s only then that she lets her head fall back against the pillow. Her wrists go limp when she realizes she’s still grabbing at her girlfriends, and she feels something new at the sound of Elena’s whimper. It’s gone, quickly, because her mind is still hazy. 

But for the first time, she’s not thinking. 

Her mind isn’t blank, it’s full of Sabina and Elena.

Elena presses soothing kisses to Jane’s neck as Sabina cuddles into her side. Jane feels her nails trace over Sabina’s newest tattoo, the one on her hip. The red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt coming out of a cloud. It’s not raw anymore, but the skin’s still raised and healing. Sabina hums against her, pressing her own lazy kisses to the muscle of Jane’s arm that she can reach. Jane knows she’s got some things to do before she can let herself sleep, but it’s nice here in this bed with her girls.

“Jane, come on.” Elena's voice is soft in her ear and hands are soft as they pull her up by her wrists. Sabina whines when Jane slides to the edge of the bed and stands up. She wobbles for a moment and lets out an ‘oof’ as she sits back down. Sabina crawls over and presses her face between Jane’s shoulder blades, snuggling in and not wanting to let go. Her hands, small and pale and strong and calloused and pale, crawl around her bust, under her armpits and Jane squirms because she’s not ticklish but her whole body’s sensitive after an orgasm.

“‘Bina, I promise I’ll cuddle you but my underwear feels gross and I have to pee,” Jane says, that authoritative tone bleeding back into her voice. The blonde whines, rubbing her nose against Jane’s spine before letting her go. Elena chuckles and shakes her head as she follows Jane into the bathroom. The brunette washes her hands while the other woman does her business and changes her underwear. There’s no need to change the sheets so Jane drinks the water bottle Sabina put on her side of the bed, sucking it down before she makes a three-point toss into the trash can. The blonde whoops before she slides back to her side of the bed. Elena usually takes the middle space, but Jane wants to touch her girls, wants to cuddle them both until she ultimately wakes within the unbearable heat that comes from having two heaters on either side of her. She watches as Sabina kicks the covers until she can get under it before wiggling her eyebrows to get Jane to laugh.

Jane curls around Sabina, hand resting against her tummy. Elena presses against Jane’s back, pressing a kiss to Jane’s spine. They fall asleep like that and Jane hums into the blonde’s hair.

* * *

Jane’s up bright and early the next morning. She feels reenergized as she bags up the chocolate chip cookies. They’re a little hard, but she knows that the people at the LGBT+ shelter will love them anyway. She turns on the radio, keeps it at low volume, and begins to whip up a big breakfast. Eggs and bacon and those pancakes with sprinkles for Sabina because she’s got one hell of a sweet tooth.

In the shower that morning, Jane had taken stock of her body. She’s got bruises from Sabina’s vacuum cleaner mouth and they trail down to her nipples, which feel tender against the loofa when she washes her body. Her clit’s sensitive as she continues to wash, so she does her body quickly. She sighs as she runs the shampoo and then conditioner through her hair. It’s soothing and helps her body relax even more. She’d left Elena and Sabina sleeping, the bullet vibrator cleaned and left on Elena’s bedside, just in case the blonde is still squirmy. Jane knows it’s most likely because she’d been trying to hump her leg, so leaving the bullet there is more of an instruction than a suggestion.

Jane shakes herself from her thoughts as Elena comes into the room. Her cheeks look flushed and her eyes sparkle like the melted chocolate chips from last night. “Mornin’,” Elena chirps as she steals a bit of grated Muenster cheese, humming as she licks her fingers of the little flecks left. Jane grabs her hand and spins her around as the music plays.

“Good morning, love,” Jane responds as she presses a kiss to Elena’s lips, tasting a bit of the cheese before the brunette pulls back with a giggle. “‘Bina okay?”

“Mmhm.” Elena hums along to the music and takes another little pinch of cheese before she makes her way to grab a glass of water. “In the shower. She’s less jittery now.” Jane knows exactly what she’s talking about and she smiles. She makes the last of the pancakes and moves them onto a plate in the middle of the table. The sound of the shower cuts off as Elena’s putting out the plates and silverware.

“Good morning, ladies.” Sabina’s exuberant presence explodes into the kitchen. She’s beaming and her skin’s glowing with her own orgasm, or two, and her cheeks look flushed. Jane’s stomach flutters and it’s not the same as last night, but it’s the nice kind of warmth that settles on her skin like a blanket. Sabina sits at the table, grabs her fork and knife as if she’s going to start slamming the bottoms against the table. Like some kind of cartoon character. Elena maneuvers around her to put the plate of bacon on the table.

It feels so normal now. Jane feels settled, more like she’s back in her own body instead of feeling like a stretched rubber band; it’s like she’s finally snapped back into place. She loves and hates when those feelings wash over her, but now she’s got two people who love her to help her with those sensations when they appear. Jane pours herself a cup of French pressed coffee and leans against the counter, hands cupped around her favorite Bi Pride mug, the one Sabina got her last year during their June mission in London. She takes a deep breath, inhales the smell of dark roast as a calm settles over her. She watches as Sabina drowns her pancakes in syrup and Elena chews on a few pieces of fruit she’s managed to find in the fridge.

This is her home. This is her normal. And these are her girls.

_ **Falling for them wasn't falling at all. It was like walking into a house and, suddenly, knowing you're home.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Jane and my OT3 justice. If I was in a poly relationship, I would want my experience to be like Jane's. I love the idea of Jane knowing her body but being unsure at the same time, heart and brain conflicting, but she trusts Elena and Sabina so much to know how to help her.
> 
> Thank you again, so much, for reading and being patient with me while I slowly worked out the best way for Jane to have her +1 moment. This was really fun and almost self-indulgent on my part and I hope you liked this version of the characters as much as I did while writing them.
> 
> Please don't forget to comment! I'm curious to know what you guys thought.
> 
> Song mentioned: [Feels So Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jgr4Ksmgho)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be fun. I love this movie so much-- I'm up to seeing it 7 times now-- and I'm hoping to write a lot more fics for it. I hope people join me because we need to get Charlie's Angels (2019) its own tag.
> 
> Please don't forget to read and review.
> 
> If you want to talk about CA (2019), join me and others, here: https://discord.gg/dy9VYPH


End file.
